ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Spencer
Spencer first appeared in the "Don't Stop the Music" story arc. He was portrayed by Oren Sofer. Not much is known about him. He appears to be somewhat a loner, who doesn't have too many friends. He is rude, impatient, and gets easily annoyed and exasperated. However, he has ambition and dreams of becoming a great basketball player. He is a talented athlete who got the honor of joining the small selective Dragons' basketball team. He at the time also had the honor and privilege to play along side the team captain Kevin Michaels. He was a popular and cool student, and one of the best basketball players around. During the events of the arc, he joined the team making himself to be the second member. How long ago he joined, and how long he has been friend with Kevin is unknown. Also Victor Torres joined his team as the third member. He and his two friends were a successful and hardworking team. They won many games and practiced long hours together. One day he and his friends saw Alex Fernandez playing at the basketball court. He and his friends let him play with them, to see if he had what it took to join their team. For a while, he and his team had the upper hand. Then eventually, he and his team could see Alex played well and did have some potential. Next he appeared in "What's Up with Alex?" arc. He and Kevin were ready to give Alex his imitation to join their team. But unfortunately, Victor just quit the team. This brought his hopes of making it the the city championships down. Until Alex joined their team. When he and Kevin were teaching Alex the game plays he informed Alex he would need $50.00 to pay for a Dragons jacket. When he and Kevin found out that Alex didn't get paid for helping in his family bodega, he and Kevin laughed at him and teased him for being a servant. During this time, he Kevin got part-time jobs doing deliveries for Wong Lee's Chinese food restaurant. On a daily basis (the days he worked), he would always deliver two egg rolls and Moo shu pork to a mechanic named Big Ralph. Also he and Kevin somehow found out Big Ralph was a fence. Soon he and Kevin begun stealing things from students at Zora Neale Hurston Middle School. He and Kevin would break into the students lockers and steal valuable things. Then they would sell them to Big Ralph. Why he did this is unknown. Either he was desperate to make more money, or was aiding Kevin's drug addiction. He stole a girl named Maria's camera, as well as a girl named Delilah's tape player. However, he told Delilah Big Ralph had it. So he told her in order to buy it back, she had to tell Big Ralph: "Spencer sent me". Afterwards, he swore her to secrecy. But she eventually told the truth to Lenni. Soon, Tina and Hector found out where Big Ralph's garage was. Then they secretly got on videotape him selling something to Big Ralph. They suspected at first he was also the thief, who stole Jason's gold bracelet. Then whenever Tina and Lenni would ask him about it, he would he get nervous, defensive and impatient and even exasperated. He kept denying that he was the thief, and wouldn't answer any questions. Also, he was mad and upset because things for his basketball team were looking bleak. Kevin didn't show up to their final game. So they had to forfeit it. So he was very upset about not making it to the city championships. He and Alex were also greatly concerned that Kevin had a problem smoking marijuana. Soon, the team tricked Spencer into coming over to Lenni's house. Lenni ordered Chinese food, and he delivered it. When he waiting for Lenni to pay him, they played the tape of him selling something to Big Ralph, the day Big Ralph was busted. The team learned that he was just delivering food to Big Ralph. So they asked him who the other person in the back was. He said it wasn't him, since the other person was wearing a dragons jacket. And they cannot wear them when they are working. This surprised them into thinking it may be someone else. So he revealed to them Kevin used to work at Wong Lee's too. But he was fired for not showing up and showing up late. They asked him if the other person selling the bracelet was Kevin (eventually they found it was), but he refused to answer. He got nervous and left. Eventually the team found out that both he and Kevin were the locker thieves. However it's unknown if he was charged or arrested. Since he wasn't seen again, it's assumed that he was expelled from Hurston. Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Antagonists